Summer Sunset
by Demetria Odel
Summary: Edward Cheats on Bella with Rosalie. Emmett helps pick up the pieces. Rated M for future chapters. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT.


**Summer Sunset**

Bella's POV

It has been months since James was killed, yet I can't seem to shake the feeling something terrible is going to happen. I know I have no reason to feel this way. Everything has been perfect for awhile now. I'm probably just surprised by that. Oh well, it's time to go over to Edward's anyway. I have to stop letting my thought get to me.

At that moment, I heard Edward's car pull up. I ran down the stairs, extremely happy to see him- It has been two days that he's been out hunting with Rosalie- As soon as he walked through the door I threw my arms around him and kissed him with the same ferocity, only for him to push me away too quickly like always.  
"Bella, love you kn-"  
"I know, I know." I murmured back defeated.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Mhm"

We arrived at his house soon after. Alice walked down the stairs.  
"Hi Bella, What are you doing today?"  
"Uh-"  
Edward interrupted us. "Actually Alice, I was hoping to spend the day in the meadow with Bella, if that's alright?"  
"Of course it is." I replied. Knowing that brought more kisses and holding each other.

We lay in the meadow when suddenly Edward sat up, a low snarl coming out of his mouth. Just then Laurent appeared.  
"No worries, my friend." Laurent said ever so politely.  
"I'd hardly call is friends," Edward hissed back. "Why are you here?"  
"I'm actually out hunting," Edward shifted to a more defensive position. "But I was on my way to see you anyway." A soft chuckle arose from him. He was looking at both of us as he said it. Why would he have anything to say to me, Edward, or the rest of the family? This was all starting to become extremely confusing. Edward continued to stare him down.  
"I came to warn you, Victoria's held… sort of a grudge towards Bella," Why would she hold a grudge against me? I wasn't the one who killed James. Of course this had something to do with James though. "I fear she may be coming after you Bella." My heart stopped beating, I was now overcome with paralyzing fear. "I think it's time we go." With those we were off, Edward running as fast as he could towards home.

Throughout the next few days, everything went back to normal. Edward simply told me Victoria getting anywhere near me was an impossibility. I wanted to believe him, so I went along with that. Not wanting any unnecessary fear.

Angela invited me over to help her babysit; I wasn't usually good with children. I only said yes because I knew it would make Charlie happy that I was spending time with someone other than Edward.

I was just about ready to go when I heard a knock on the door.  
"Bella, it's Alice, Can I come in?"

"Of course." I shouted down the stairs. She was in my room in a matter of seconds.  
"We, uh, need to talk about something." Her voice was solemn, unusual for Alice.  
"Is this about Victoria?" I asked flatly. I _was_ in a hurry.  
"No… it's, um, actually about Edward." Okay now I was confused.  
"What about him?"  
"I've been struggling with telling you this for the past few days Bella, I've decided since he isn't going to tell you, then I should." What was she talking about? Edward knew something, and wanted to keep it from me, but it wasn't about Victoria. This conversation was getting more and more confusing by the minute.  
"I was seeing Edward switch in between two major choices; he finally decided and acted on it three days ago. I mean, that's why I've been struggling with telling you this…" Her voice was so weary. What could it possibly be?  
"I tried to block the information out; I really didn't want to know any of this. I was fairly successful. Then I saw Rose around the house looking happier and extremely smug." No. This could not be happening. My worst fear coming to reality. Something much worse than Victoria could have ever done to me.  
"I don't know how to tell you this Bella…"  
"Just spit it out Alice!" I snapped at her.  
"Edward and… Rosalie have been sleeping together." They didn't just sleep together, they've _been_ sleeping together.  
"I-I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to get back to them before they did anything, but I was out too far hunting and I couldn't fun fast enou-"  
I cut her off. "Just go, I need to be alone Alice."  
"Are you sure Bella? I'm sure I could help."  
"Yes, I just need to think."  
"If you need anything, just call. I'll be here in a second."  
"I know, bye."

I slumped over on my bed. I just lay there, for, I don't know how long, when the phone rang. I was lost in my own thought. How could this happen? Why would Edward do this to me? Did he really think Alice wouldn't tell me? The annoyance of the ringing finally shook me out of it.

I ran downstairs, hoping that it was Edward calling to tell me that what Alice said was all a cruel lie. I knew it wouldn't be, it was absurd of me to hope. But I still did. The truth it, I always thought Rosalie wanted Edward. Why Edward ever wanted me was beyond us both.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs slowly walking over the ringing phone.  
"H-hello." My voice cracked. Typical.  
"Bella, its Angela, Are you okay? Why aren't you here?" Oh yeah, in the past thirty minutes I completely forgot I ever even made plans with Angela.  
"Uh, I'm fine. But I can't come over today. I'm sorry. Bye." I hung up the phone not waiting for her reply.

I went back up to my room and tried to sleep; I guess that with everything that's happened today it made me exhausted me. I woke up the next morning with Charlie already gone. I was glad about that. He surely would've noticed that something was off.

Emmett's POV

My hunting trip was excellent; I wonder why Alice left though. That was weird, for her at least. I quietly chuckled to myself. I arrived back at the house; I could hear Edward screaming at the top of his lungs, well not his lungs I guess. I chuckled again.  
"You had no right to tell her Alice! I should've been the one to!" I walked through the door laughing. What was going on now?  
"It's not like you were! I saw it Edward, you made the decision not to."  
"What's wrong?" I asked smiling, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Oh, Emmett." Edward gasped. Really, what was going on?

Edward was sitting, glaring at Alice. Rose was next to him, rubbing his shoulder trying to comfort him. Alice was standing about two feet away, looking like she was about to choke Edward. I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Alice looked at me like I was insane.  
"Really, what is it?" I asked.  
"Em, would you mind if we tool a little walk?" Alice asked, her eyes were pleading.  
"Sure Alice." First I went and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek; I hope whatever everyone was fighting about was over by the time we were back.

Alice took me deep into the forest. I finally demanded that we stop. I was getting too impatient.  
"What's going on Alice? You wouldn't just take me this far out in the forest on a whim." She looked as if she were about to cry. If she _could_ cry.  
"Emmett, I don't know how to tell you this… but Edward and Rosalie have been sleeping with each other." She stumbled over the last few words.

Immediately I ran. I ran to the **filthy**, **vile**, **100% pure monster** that was supposed to by my fucking brother.

In pure rage I broke through the front door. I could smell Edward's scent so strongly now, as if he were the prey I hunted. He was sitting in the hallway nearest room. I ran to him.  
"You fucking bastard!" I screamed. "How could you sleep with Rose? My Rose! How could you do this to me?! To Bella?! You are the weakest, most volatile man I've ever seen, you don't deserve to live!" I smiled at the thought.  
"You really are being rather unreasonable Em." His arrogance sent me over the edge.

I lunged. As soon as I did, I felt a woman's hand try to push me away. Rosalie's hand.  
"Emmett, please don't be angry with Edward. It's not his fault. It's mine… I-I pursued him." She stuttered. Her words hit me like a lightning bolt. I fell to my knees, my face in my hands, sobbing.

Why did my life have to fall to pieces? What did I do to deserve this? They both left me there, sobbing on the floor alone. When I'd gotten myself together enough. I went into mine and Rosalie's room. Only to be hit with a fresh wave of excruciating pain. I gathered up some clothes and left. I decided I wouldn't go far, only to the Forks Hotel.

When I got there, I booked the Kaempfert Suite; it was huge for a suite. It had three rooms and took up most of the top floor of the hotel. I didn't know why I was there, why I didn't just leave and go someplace far away. I wanted to go, but I just couldn't. I sat on the bed thinking about Rosalie just walking past me like she didn't even care. It was then I realized that she didn't. She didn't care at all. I always knew she wanted Edward, but I was betting that he would never want her. Now that he does, what do I matter? I began to sob again.

I lay there in somewhat of a sleep state, as close to sleep as I would get. I would call it more of a "getting away from your thoughts" moment. I started to think about Bella, I knew how much pain I was in. I couldn't even imagine how much pain she was in. Rosalie was just my love; she never consumed every part of my life. Edward was Bella's everything. There was no Bella without Edward. I decided that I would go see her tomorrow night, to see if she's okay.

Bella's POV

I was trying to sleep. Key word: trying. I was so anxious to escape my thoughts and dream as I was every night. It always took awhile for me to fall asleep, due to the anxiousness, bit still I lay there motionless, trying.

I was near sleep as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Surely I was dreaming, this was too good to be true. I groggily opened eyes only to realize I wasn't. It was Emmett's cold hand on my shoulder staring at me like he thought I died.  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered.  
"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong with your eyes?"  
"I've been crying." I retorted.  
"Oh" He sighed. Like it wasn't that obvious.  
"You never answered my question."  
"I really don't know, I just wanted to see if you were okay." His eyes looked genuine with concern.  
"How are you feeling?" What was with this _how was I_ crap?  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly."  
"I feel dead, non-existent."  
"I'm so sorry Bella." Emmett looked like he was about to cry, I realized that he's hurting just as much as I am. I sat up and hugged him.  
"And how have things been with you?" We sat there and talked all night.  
"Bella, you really should get some sleep." It was 2:15 and I was really tired.  
"Okay, but will you come back tomorrow night?"  
Emmett smiled his big brother smile. "Sure." Then he was gone.

I tried to sleep as much as possible so I could stay up with Emmett tonight. It felt so good talking to him last night. Like I hadn't died, like I mattered to someone. When I woke up, it was around 12:30. I had at least nine more hours until he would come back. I went downstairs, cleaning anything and everything that looked even remotely dirty. Which wasn't much, because I'd been doing that a lot to pass the time lately. I eventually settled for taking a really long bath and reading some. I heard Charlie's cruiser. I got ready for bed and went downstairs.  
"Hey Dad, is it okay if I skip cooking dinner again tonight? I'm really tired."  
"Sure Bells, I do know how to cook for myself y'know. But yeah, sleep tight."  
"I will, 'night dad." I went back up stairs and napped for a few hours. I woke up to Charlie shutting his door. Good, it won't be much longer now. I pulled out Wuthering Heights and stared reading again. I read for about 10 minutes when I heard Charlie's loud snoring. I heard a tap on my window.  
"Bella, it's Emmett."  
"Who else would it be?"

We talked all night again. Emmett came over every night for the rest of the week. I spent all my time anticipating and waiting for the night to come. Emmett was the only thing in my life that brought me happiness.

Emmett would be here soon. I was excited about telling him that I watched my first football game that day. I didn't understand any of it though.  
"Hey Bella." Emmett seemed to just appear in my rocking chair.  
"I hate it when you do that Em."  
"I know, but the look on your face when you see me is worth it." He chuckled.  
"Ugh." I groaned. I lay back down. Emmett came in and snuggled against me. If anyone were to see me and Emmett together, they would just assume we were lovers. But it wasn't like that at all. He was my big, teddy bear brother.  
"Bella, I was thinking the other day," He paused.  
"You were thinking Emmett? Oh my gosh!" I teased.  
"Seriously though, I think we need each other, you really mean a lot to me." I smiled.  
"I feel exactly the same way." He snuggled against me tighter.

Throughout the next month Emmett and I spent day and night together. He was at my house all the time. Just like Edward used to be. I couldn't think that. Too dangerous. Charlie even likes Emmett; he has someone to talk sports with. Emmett was the big brother I never had. He was my everything.

The days that Emmett hunted –which wasn't very often anymore- were the days I was lonely. He's out tonight, so I have nothing to do. I heard a creak in one of my floorboards.  
"Emmett, aren't you supposed to be out hunting?" I turned. I wasn't Emmett, it was Alice.  
"Hey Alice." Why was she here? She had completely deserted me after Edward Cheated.  
"What do you need Alice?" I sighed in defiance. "No, wait let me guess. You have some news?" I was angry now.  
"Well, yes…" She hesitated.  
"Just say it Alice, pro-longing this conversation isn't necessary." I hope she heard the acid in my voice.  
"Rosalie has declared to the whole family that she and Edward are in love."  
"Why the hell would I want to know that?" I snapped.  
"Let me finish Bella. Jasper can sense that Edward is unhappy, that he doesn't love her."  
"He's still with her though?"  
"Yes, but he doesn't want to be."  
"That doesn't anything, it doesn't matter. There is no more me and Edward. It's him and Rosalie now."  
"Bella, please can't you try and think about this a little bit. He's just trying not to further break up our family."  
"I don't care Alice. What he did will never change. Never. You should go." Alice was gone. Why did she do this? Like I would want Edward after what he did. Well I do still want him, probably more than ever now. But I promised myself I wouldn't go back to him. Emmett has been here to fill his space, the hole in my heart. It may be a different kind of love, but it still is _love_. I would have to tell Emmett about my conversation with Alice.

I remembered the day Alice told me about Rosalie and Edward. How I lay there for wheat seemed like forever. The next night Edward came to my window. I stood there staring down at him. I slammed the window shut. He's come about once every week since then. He's still come since me and Emmett have been spending time together, but now Emmett slams the window down.

I went to bed. The next morning I woke up to Emmett sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked. I guess I was looking very puzzled.  
"You were talking in your sleep."  
"Oh," I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Emmett still sat there. His face in his hands. I crawled over next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and sobbed. I whispered in his ear.  
"It'll be okay Em, I promise. I'm here for you." His cold grasp tightened around me. I don't know why but I _needed_ to comfort him.  
"I have something to tell you too." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"Well," He began slowly. "I got this really cool video game, which I am forcing you to come over and play with me all night." He said it so fast I could hardly tell what he said.  
"Do I have to?" I muttered. There's no point in arguing with Emmett. He always won.  
"Yes, you _have _to."  
"And how do you suppose I'm going to convince Charlie to let me spend the night at your hotel room of all places?"  
"Easy. Lie. Tell him you're going to Angela's or something."  
"Fine, I'll go call him."

Of course Charlie said yes, but not without asking me where Emmett was going to be. I got some clothes and decided that we'd leave then. Hotel room was huge. It was the size of big apartment. The game Emmett got was a basketball game. Which to say the least, I was not good at. I'd never been good at video games and this was no exception. We were sitting on the couch in the main room when Emmett just stopped playing.  
"Bella, I have to go hunt. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was. I'll be back in less than thirty minutes. I promise." He started turning the game off.  
"Be safe." Why did I even say that? He didn't need to be safe. He laughed.  
"Oh, I promise Bella, I won't go anywhere near those big scary animals." He laughed. "Bye Bells." He left then. Great, I didn't bring anything with me to do. I assumed we were going to be busy the whole time. I decided I'd make some food. I made sure I ate before we left, but I was so bored that I started cooking anyways. I was in the middle of cooking an omelet when the phone rang. I had to flop the half cooked omelet on a plate and sprint to get to the phone.  
"Hello, Emmett Cullen residence." I laughed at myself. I sounded so professional.  
"Bella, it's Edward. When you weren't at your house, I figured you'd be here." I sighed in frustration. Why can't he just leave me alone.  
"I really don't understand why you're calling Edward." I cringed, saying his name out loud sent shivers of pain through me. "Especially since you and Rosalie are so in love." I tried to keep my tone icy.  
"You know it's not like that Bella."  
"Do I? It's not like I have no reason to think you love her. Remember the little fact that you cheated on me with her? And you weren't even going to tell me about it." Why the hell was I saying this? I know it was hurting me way more than it was hurting him. "It doesn't even matter anymore. What do you even want?" This conversation was tearing me apart. Why was he making forgetting him so difficult?  
"You Bella, I want you. I need you-"  
"That doesn't matter. You made the decision to be with Rosalie, now you'll have to deal with the consequences."  
"Bella! I need you! Why can't you understand that?"  
"I do understand. It doesn't change that you've hurt me. So bad that me and you are done forever." I hung up the phone. I didn't want us to be done forever. I wanted to forget everything with Rosalie ever happened. To go back to the bliss. The amazing love we once shared.

I crawled into a little ball on Emmett's bed and started crying. I tried not to think about Edward, but I couldn't help myself. I seem to lose my sense of time when I'm upset because before I knew it Emmett was standing over me. He sat down next to me.  
"Bella, what's wrong?! Was I really gone long enough for you to get scared?"  
"Edward called." I said through my pouring tears. "I-I just don't know anymore." I sat up, hoping that would help stop the tears a little bit, but I just kept crying. I couldn't stop. Edward had hurt me too much for me to be fine right now.

Emmett pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Bella, it's gonna be okay. Just calm down." He kissed my forehead in the amazing big brother way that he does. I thought that I would stop crying after that, but I cried even harder. He spun me around and kissed both of my cheeks. Didn't he realize this isn't helping me at all? He hugged me tighter and kissed my neck. It sent chills through me, but not from the coldness of his lips. I pulled back. We looked each other in the eyes for quite awhile. I was at least _trying_ to look through my tears. He bent forward and kissed my lip. I stopped crying. He kissed me without restraint, with need. Something Edward and I would have never done. The kiss seemed like it was going on forever. I had to pull away to breathe. I sat there panting, Emmett's arms still wrapped around me. I looked up at him, his eyes looked drunk. Why did he just kiss me? I don't know why, but I do know I liked it. I leaned forward and kissed him again. I was fully prepared to let the moment take me away again. He didn't kiss me back. He just sat there motionless. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door and locking it behind me.


End file.
